


Show and Tell

by Byeolbit (KhonshusKnight)



Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Dom/sub Undertones, Kinktober, M/M, Praise Kink, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26845609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhonshusKnight/pseuds/Byeolbit
Summary: Hwitaek likes to watch and his boyfriends are more than willing to let him direct the show
Relationships: Adachi Yuto/Kang Hyunggu | Kino, Adachi Yuto/Lee Hwitaek|Hui/Kang Hyunggu
Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946173
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Show and Tell

**Author's Note:**

> Kinks:  
> \- Threesome M/M/M  
> \- Voyeurism  
> \- Praise Kink  
> \- Blowjob  
> \- Fingering
> 
> Day 5. I never expected I would write something like this, I also really wish this was better . Hope you enjoy, comments, kudos and hits are greatly appreciated

Hyunggu was sat on the bed, he was semi-hard and in just his jock strap. Yuto kissing at his neck while Hwitaek picked out the music. "We don't need music." Hyunggu whined, Yuto's hand running down Hyunggu's chest as he kept kissing. "Hwitaek, please." Hyunggu said with a pout, and when the older man looked at him. Hwitaek was a perfectionist - which was frustrating - mostly for the fact that right now Hyunggu was getting hard and their boyfriend was so sexy and was just kissing over him. "I just... I need-"

"I know, but I want him to fuck you right." Hwitaek picked a song finally, he got up and went to kiss Hyunggu. "Sorry I made you wait, I'm sure Yuto is going to make it up to for me." Hwitaek said, holding Hyunggu's chin, kissing his lips again, before pulling Yuto into a kiss and smiling. "I know you two are going to give me a good show." Hyunggu shuddered, he loved when Hwitaek joined them - although that wasn't all to often. Hwitaek appeared to prefer to just watch - although he was guiding quite often. 

Hyunggu turned pulling Yuto in for a kiss. Hwitaek was watching them and Hyunggu loved that, he loved knowing he was being watched, Hwitaek was eating them up with his eyes. Hyunggu ended up pushed onto his back, arching his back slightly when Yuto began his descent kissing down Hyunggu's chest, he was on fire under the other's lips. He looked over to see Hwitaek watching them, palming himself as did. Hyunggu couldn't wait until it got good enough that the oldest of them was going to pull himself out of his pants. Hyunggu loved both of his boyfriends but Hwitaek mostly watched them - although watching was mostly him giving Yuto instructions. "Yuto-" Hyunggu breathed out, hand moving to the Japanese man's hair. He was however, watching Hwitaek, wanting to know exactly what Hwitaek was thinking. 

When Yuto began to cup and palm Hyunggu the oldest shifted. "Use your mouth Yuto." Hwitaek commanded. Hyunggu shuddered, it was going to be one of these nights. It had been such a long time since all three of them had been able to do this. Not that Hyunggu minded one-on-one nights, but he did like waking up curled into Hwitaek, with Yuto's arm around his waist. Hyunggu loved sharing their love, and he was more physical than his love - whereas Hwitaek showed his love through many different ways. Yuto gently mouthed over Hyunggu, tracing kisses up Hyunggu's dick before moving to tug down the jock.

"That's my good boy." Hwitaek said, Hyunggu ran a hand through Yuto's hair, knowing how good it made Yuto feel when Hwitaek told him he was doing good. They did all mutually benefit from being together, even if to some people it was unconventional. Yuto kissed at the base of Hyunggu's cock, making the man shudder against him. Hyunggu still tried to watch Hwitaek as he watched them. Hwitaek encouraged Yuto to do more, to slowly take Hyunggu's cock head into his mouth and behind teasing him. There were a large amount of things that Yuto was good at, especially at blowjobs, he was something else entirely, always so eager to please. "All the way Yuto." Hwitaek said and Hyunggu braced himself, wanting to keep his hips straight as Yuto just moved, taking him in as far as he could before deep throating him. Hyunggu couldn't help but gasp, pulling Yuto's hair, while Hwitaek mumbled quiet praise in regards to the blow job he was giving. 

Hyunggu knew they must be getting close to Hwitaek taking himself out of his boxers. It was Hyunggu's favourite part - he would tell Yuto to prep him and Yuto would do as he was told and he would be amazing. Hyunggu shifted slightly, rolling his hips up into Yuto's mouth - surprised that it was Yuto making the most noise. Hwitaek's praise already going to him, the other man pulled off Hyunggu and moved to grab lube, he desperately wanted Yuto to start fingering him but they were waiting for the instruction. Yuto coming back to kiss Hyunggu, the man slipping his hand into Yuto's underwear, stroking him. 

Yuto was hard, painfully so, Hyunggu knew Hwitaek would drag this out, watching them kissing and touching and wanting more - but knowing he had the finally say. Hwitaek was in perfect control and they were going to give him exactly what he wanted. Yuto was bucking into his hand, he was getting loud - most people would probably be surprised to know that the Japanese man was the loudest. Hwitaek had finally taken his dick out of his boxers and was stroking himself fully. "Prep him Yuto." 

"How many?" Yuto said obedient as ever - Hyunggu was more likely to act out, he was needy and often bratty. 

"Two." Hwitaek said softly. "I came home to him fingering himself a few nights back." Hyunggu blushed - he had done it knowing he was going to get caught. He had wanted Hwitaek to know he _missed_ him. "He obviously wants to be stretched." 

"Fuck-" Hyunggu panted, he really did want to be stretched out, he wanted to be splayed out for Hwitaek's viewing pleasure, with Yuto filling him. Yuto shifted gently moving to trace a finger around Hyunggu's entrance, the lube was cold but Hyunggu was steadfast, he kept his eyes on Hwitaek, watching the man watching him get opened by Yuto. Yuto moved slowly working him open under Hwitaek's watchful eye and his soft praise as his hand moved on his cock. Hyunggu pulled Yuto down for a lusty kiss when the second finger went in. "I love- oh fuck" Hyunggu arched when Yuto picked the wrong time to press against his prostate. 

"That's enough." Hwitaek said and Yuto followed the mans instruction. Soon replacing his fingers with his dick, Hyunggu cried out, arching harder off the bed. Yuto shifted them, "Legs, Hyunggu." Hwitaek said, the man moved he was flexible enough, the leg closest to Hwitaek was lifted to rest against Yuto's shoulder. Hyunggu whined a little, he knew the view was better for Hwitaek, but also he could just feel Yuto more. "Are you okay Hyunggu?" Hwitaek asked, genuine. Hyunggu nodded. "I need you to use your words Hyunggu, if you don't like the position you can tell me." 

"I like it, Yuto is just really big." Hyunggu made a small sound when he, himself tightened around the other man. "He's just so fucking big and it's nice." 

"Mhm, he is." Hwitaek mused. "You can move Yuto, I think Hyunggu might complain if we keep him waiting much longer." 

Yuto set a quick pace, not giving Hyunggu much chance to adjust - although Hyunggu wouldn't have it any other way, losing himself in pleasure too quickly. He had wanted to watch Hwitaek, but he could barely remember his own name let alone remember he was watching his other boyfriend. Hyunggu groaned when Yuto pushed his leg a little harder, bending him, getting in deeper. Hyunggu cried out louder, he didn't care if he was getting too loud. "I'm close, oh fuck, I'm so close." Hyunggu breathed between moans. 

"Whenever you two want, you can finish." Hwitaek confirmed, which was really all that Hyunggu needed finishing over himself. He cried out harder as Yuto kept going, finishing in him shortly after. Hyunggu dropped his legs, lying back on the bed completely spent. He closed his eyes, Yuto pulled out and way lying next to him, he could feel another person, he opened his eyes slightly and watched as Hwitaek gently cleaned him up. "Are you okay Light beam?" Hwitaek asked and Hyunggu nodded. "Words please." 

"Yeah, just a lot." 

"I know." Hwitaek said softly. "I know, your were so good for me, both of you were." Hwitaek pressed a quick kiss to Hyunggu's lips and must've cleaned up Yuto because when he felt his mind clear they were both holding him, Hwitaek gently singing as they both kept him safe.

"Sorry." 

"No," Yuto said softly. "Don't be, it's okay to feel overwhelmed." 

"We didn't even do anything crazy." Hyunggu said with a pout. 

"We don't have to for it to be a bit much, and we love you." Hwitaek smiled. 

"Love me enough to order pizza?" Hyunggu grinned. 

"Of course." Hwitaek laughed, "I'm sure Yuto would even eat spicy food for you." Hyunggu snuggled into both of them while Hwitaek ordered food for them on his phone, and Hyunggu knew he was going to spend the whole night being pampered by his boyfriends.


End file.
